


Grief

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:only the beginning





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2017 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695215.html?thread=14116527#t14116527) as part of their 11th Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Lee remembers every moment like it was yesterday: the conspiratorial glances, the prank plotting, the instant camaraderie. He remembers thinking _this is only the beginning_ as they raced down corridors after midnight, breathless and triumphant.

He was right. Boyish smiles turned to lingering touches turned to sticky exploration behind dormitory curtains. They were inseparable, invincible, and Lee was lucky to be let into Fred and George's exclusive club.

He doesn't feel lucky now, surrounded by grieving Weasleys, unable to even look in George's direction. Lee's own grief chokes him, and there's no end in sight.

This is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
